Rewards of Faith
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: Bruce Wayne has to figure out a way to help Terry and Ace from beyond the grave...


Disclaimer: Batman and related characters are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit, and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Rewards of Faith

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

Mary McGinnis walked into her tiny apartment with a smile on her face, despite the fact that her hands and arms were loaded down with groceries that she had to lug up from downstairs. Her eight-year-old son Matt ran to greet her, almost knocking her down. She laughed at his tackle hug but then instantly frowned when she saw no signs of her eldest son Terry. The seventeen year old was spending far too much time with his after school job and she was worried. Although his grades were actually better than they ever had been, the teachers reported he fell asleep a lot in class. His friends were always complaining they never got to see him and just last week, Terry's long time girlfriend Dana, had finally had enough and left him, stating that it was hard to date a boy that's never around. How his job affected her family was what concerned her most. She and Matt seldom got to see him, awake that is. If he was home you could bet he was sleeping or showering. She had resigned herself to changing the situation.

"Matt, where is your brother? He was supposed to be watching you today."

"Hi Ms. McGinnis. Hope you don't mind but Terry asked me to watch Matt for a few minutes."

Of course, Mary thought to herself. Whenever Terry had to dash out, his long time friend Max could always be found filling in for him, no matter what the choir. Slamming down the grocery bags onto the counter and kitchen table, Mary showed she was tired of the run around. As far as she knew, she was the mother of two boys, not just one.

"Thank you for your help Max, I sincerely appreciate it. Do you know where my son has gone off to this time?"

"Yes Ma'am. He had to go to Wayne Manor. Mr. Wayne summoned him again."

"Well, I've about had enough of Mr. Wayne." Charging over to the videophone, Mary McGinnis dialed up Wayne Manor with all the grit and determination that a mother has when she feels she is protecting her child.

Realizing that the call was originating from the McGinnis household and knowing full well that Terry should be almost to Wayne Manor by now; Bruce answered the video call with his most charming demeanor. He was aware of how 'difficult' Mary McGinnis could get.

"Hello Mrs. McGinnis how are you?"

"Is my son there?"

"No, Ma'am, he hasn't arrived yet."

"Well when he does I want you to send him home."

"I...don't understand."

"His work for you Mr. Wayne is terminated!"

"My I inquire as to why?"

"WHY? I want to raise a son Mr. Wayne, NOT a stranger. That's why! Send him home or I'll be coming after him."

The Vid link was severed before Bruce could respond. He looked down at his loyal canine companion with sadness.

"Well, Ace, looks like it's just going to be me and you from now on."

XXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at Wayne Manor, Terry was surprised when Bruce didn't greet him. He searched the upstairs and finding it empty, went to the cavernous pit below. He finally found him, standing with Ace by his side, starring off into the black loneliness of the inner cave. There wasn't a sound made by either and even the bats roosting above seemed to be too intimated by Bruce's mood to make a noise.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to wait on Max to relieve me of babysitting duty." Terry stood just behind Bruce waiting for a response. When one didn't come he became worried.

"Hey, come on, I'm not THAT late."

"Terry..." Bruce began, without turning to face the boy. "I have decided this situation isn't working out."

Neither Man nor teenage boy noticed the look the black, Dane mixed canine was giving them both. Sadness poured from its brown eyes.

"Okay, well, then, we'll just have to find another way. I mean I'm only fifteen minutes late but if it bugs you that much maybe I could bring Matty over here sometimes. Well, bring him upstairs I mean. Would that work?"

"No."

Taking a deep breath, Terry scrambled to figure out a way to please his mentor. The man was next to impossible at times.

"Okay well I could... take an apartment closer to Wayne Manor or even move in here..."

"No."

"Well, I'm totally up on all my studies. I could just skip this whole semester of school and just go straight for my G.E.D. I'm sure I could pass it. Well, if you help me study for it, that is.

"NO."

"Okay, I give. What do YOU suggest?"

"It's over Terry. You have more than avenged your father's death. You have more than made up for the youthful misconduct that caused your stench in Juvie Hall. It's time now to lay the mantle of the bat at rest."

"WHAT? You, you, you're firing me?"

"Yes."

From some faint place in his mind, Terry became aware that the bats inside the cave had become disturbed and were now flying all around them. He watched in silence, as the Bats seemed to encircle Bruce Wayne. Signifying the end of an era. Terry knew that far more than that, it was the end of a legend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rehashing the events over and over in his mind, Terry couldn't figure out what had set the old man off. Perhaps, he reasoned, Bruce was simply tired of having a protégé at this late date in his life. Maybe it had all gotten to be too much for the elderly Batman and rather than admit it, he had pushed Terry away to save face. He had noticed that Bruce hadn't been feeling well lately. He had been keeping his medicine in sight at all times. A tell tell sign that things weren't as okay as Bruce pretended.

By the time Terry arrived at the apartment, he had made up his mind to call Bruce and demand answers. By the time he reached the elevators, he had decided to give Bruce a day or two to miss him. By the time he reached his front door, he was pulling out his phone and dialing Bruce. By the time the key turned the lock, he hung up, opting again to give the situation a day or so.

"Terry!" Matt yelled at the sight of his brother. Although Matt was more annoying than not, he still always managed to make Terry smile.

"Hey twip. Where's Mom?"

"She's in the kitchen; we're having spaghetti for dinner." Matt beamed. Terry stifled a moan. Matt's favorite food was spaghetti and they seemed to have it nine days out of a seven-day week. Not to mention the fact that his mother _always_ overcooked the noodles.

Terry decided on his way to the kitchen not to mention the evening's events, just in case Bruce came to his senses and changed his mind. By the time he saw his mother standing at the sink however, he blurted it out, the hurt in his own voice surprising him.

"Bruce...Mom, I'm not working for Bruce anymore."

Mary McGinnis turned to face her son, who was to quickly becoming a man.

"Yes, I know. I spoke with him earlier."

"Oh." Terry felt as if the world were collapsing around him. If Bruce had told his mother that he was fired, then there was little chance he would change his mind.

"I'm sorry Mom. I know we could use the money."

"Nonsense. We are doing just fine. I've only allowed this to go on because I thought Mr. Wayne could open some doors for you."

With sadness dripping from his voice, Terry answered. "He has Mom. He has."

"I've got to hand it to you. You're a sneaky one. I thought you were blowing all that money you've earned from Mr. Wayne."

"I offered it to you Mom. You wouldn't take it, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Still, I thought you must be spending it on dates and your friends and such, then I met up with Mrs. Robertson at the bank and she tells me that you are taking the check you receive from Mr. Wayne and putting it in a fund for Matt to go to college. Words can never express how proud I am of you son."

As she reached out and held her son, Terry whispered to himself.

"I'm glad someone's proud of me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Readying himself for bed, Bruce searched without any luck for his medicine. Absent-mindedly rubbing his chest, he finally gave up looking for the tiny brown bottle of nitro and looked down at his canine companion.

"Don't look at me like that Ace. It was for the boy's own good. It's far better for him to be angry with me than at his mother. The boy deserves a chance at a normal life. Maybe if I had given Dick a normal life, he'd still be here with me today. Instead he hates me and stays as far away as possible."

Ace cocked his head to the side, listening to his master intently.

"That's the way they've all turned out. Dick, Tim, Barbara, all of them want nothing to do with me. It's better to turn the boy loose now. At least if he's going to hate me too, it's soon enough that he hasn't ruined his life with my idiotic, idealistic quest for justice."

Bruce lay down on his bed, without removing any of his clothes. Ace began to pace back and forth, alarmed at Bruce's out of the ordinary behavior. When Bruce stopped speaking to him, Ace became very anxious. Barking incisively, Ace jumped on the side of the bed. When Bruce gave no sign of movement, Ace darted across the room and knocked the phone off the receiver with his nose. Using his paw, he pushed down on the first button at the top. The speed dial instantly called up emergency services.

"9-1-1. Please state your emergency."

Glancing over to the unmoving form of his best friend, Ace answered the voice on the line.

"ROFF! ROFF!"

Glancing at her records Marcia Redmond saw that the number the call had originated from was down for aid from a trained canine. She realized immediately that the dog's master was in danger.

"Good job boy, I've got someone on the way. Go unlock the front door."

"ROFF!" Ace barked as he ran out of the room and down the hall, to do just that.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uh... Mom? Since you haven't gotten too far on dinner yet. How about we go out to eat? I really don't feel like staying in tonight." Terry all but pleaded. If he had to eat spaghetti again, especially tonight, he wasn't sure he could be held responsible for his actions.

"I like that idea. It's been ages since we all went out together. Go tell Matt to get his shoes on."

The trio exited the apartment, all chattering about which restaurant to go to, leaving just as the phone began to ring.

"Mom, I should answer that. It might be..."

"Honey, you don't work for him anymore, remember?"

As her words sank in, Terry pulled the door closed shut.

"Yeah. Guess you're right."

XXXXXXXXXX

An extremely high ceiling was the final decorative apex of a grand room that was filled with exquisite extras. Bruce's first impression was that the place must have cost a fortune.

From the cherry wood receptionist desk trimmed in, what appeared to be real gold, to the red, was that velvet, carpeting? Then there was the lighting. Chandelier that soared above them, spanning the entire room, with crystal shaped teardrops that hung down, row after row. Breathtakingly beautiful the room seemed to almost glow, which Bruce had no doubt must be the reason that everyone there seemed so happy and content. He however, stood as he always had an exception to the rules of mankind.

"Right this way Mr. Wayne, you're party is waiting for you." A tall eloquent looking woman was saying. Bruce Wayne looked at his surroundings in confusion. Was this a dream? Instinctively, he sensed it was more than that.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Bruce's angry voice boomed throughout the room, shaking several of the tear shaped crystals above him.

"Please Mr. Wayne, calm down. All will be explained in time."

"No, all will be explained- NOW!"

Nervously she looked down at her paper work. Had there been a mistake? She had never seen such a violent temperament allowed here. This room was reserved exclusively for the most faithful of souls. Finding his name she read her instructions-

Wayne, Bruce Thomas

Child of Thomas and Martha Wayne

Gotham City, USA

AKA: Batman

Grounds for advancement Purest of hearts, soul given to Jesus at age 7.

Traits: Tenacious and Loyal

Service: Spent entire life selflessly fighting against evil

Reward to be given: For his undaunting service, despite the personal costs he had to endure, Bruce Wayne is granted two personal wishes before his entry into Heaven.

Additional Notes:

Warning: Bruce has a temper (best not to get him riled...)

The young woman smiled sweetly at Bruce and thought it best to simply hand him his paperwork and let him see for himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

The paramedics worked only a few minutes before they called into the hospital that they were unable to revive the elderly gentleman that resided inside stately Wayne Manor. They paid little attention to the Great Dane that watched them intently, little attention until they covered the body of Bruce Wayne with a sheet and attempted to take him out to the ambulance. Although Ace wasn't exactly sure of what was going on, he was sure that this wasn't right. The paramedics had come to the house before when Bruce had an attack, but never had they covered his face. Never had he been so still. Ace tried to reach him, feeling that if he could just lick his face, Bruce would wake up. The paramedic closest to Ace pushed the dog backwards. Ace perceived him as a threat. If he would push him, what would he do to Bruce? Trying desperately to keep them from taking Bruce away from him, Ace jumped on the paramedic and began to mall his arm.

Almost instantly, the dog was injected with a clear fluid that made his legs wobbly and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw before he collapsed was his best friend's still form being loaded into the back of the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mary McGinnis smiled as Matt went on and on and on about his day at school. She could tell he was as happy to have Terry there as she was. As she drove into downtown Gotham she listened as her sons bantered back and forth. For the first time in a long time she felt happy and totally at ease. Then, before her mind had time to register the event, another car ran a stoplight, coming from seemingly nowhere, slamming into them on the passenger side, Terry's side. She heard Matt scream and felt the air bag slam her hard in the face. The car was spinning or perhaps she reasoned it was just her head. As the vehicle came to a halt she could still her Matt's screams from the backseat. Turning her head slowly to the right, her heart broke into, at the sight of Terry's face. His sapphire blue eyes open and unblinking, blood dripped down from his forehead. The stark comparison of crimson against the tanning of his handsome face was almost too much to bear. She knew with just the one glance, that her eldest son, her pride and joy, was dead.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight... I'm dead." Bruce's words came out as a statement rather than a question. His placement Angel simply nodded her agreement. Bruce fought within himself to remain calm. Death was simply another part of life, right? So why, he wondered, did he feel so apprehensive?

"You mentioned my party was waiting. What did you mean?"

"At your arrival, a party of your family and friends are formed to help you feel more at ease. The reunions are the best part of my job." She smiled sweetly.

"So, who's here? In _my_ party I mean."

"Well let me see." Calling up his particular file, she read off the names of Thomas and Martha Wayne. She noticed he relaxed somewhat at the mention of them.

"You also have grandparents, and several other relatives here, a close friend named Alfred Pennyworth, oh, and two new arrivals." She beamed, thinking he would be pleased.

"WHAT? What new arrivals?" Bruce was fighting back the panic that was becoming evident in his voice.

"The first one is canine."

Bruce felt his heart sink. _NO!_

"Ace" he whispered.

"Yes. Strange but both of your new parties are being advanced to this room. This room is strictly reserved for the pure of heart. We don't get much traffic up this way. You must surround yourself with good company."

"The OTHER ONE! WHO IS IT?" Bruce's booming voice rattled both her nerves and the crystals once more.

"My, I must say, I haven't figured out how someone of your temperament got in here."

"NOW!"

"Alright! The other one is a young man by the name of"

"Ter...ry" Bruce spoke his name softly.

"Don't look so sad Mr. Wayne. Both are in the best place they could possibly be."

"NO!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's too soon. They both are so young."

"Death does not discriminate Mr. Wayne."

"Please, not them, not now. Please." His placement Angel was more than a little taken aback by the change of his tone. Obviously a proud man, he was before her now, pleading for those he held dear.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"You mentioned wishes..."

"Well, yes, but those are traditionally for things such as reappearing to a grieving love one or something of that nature."

"DOES IT SAY THAT? DOES IT?"

"Well, no. However they have never been used to bring the dead back to life."

"I'm assuming these orders are from the Almighty. Did he specify any rules or regulations pertaining to my wishes?"

His voice highly agitated now, she was thankful he was her first difficult case in eons.

"No, Mr. Wayne. There appear to be no specific rules or regulations."

"Then let them live!" His scream brought a strand of crystal crashing to the floor.

"I...I'll have to make a call."

"THEN MAKE IT!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Terry McGinnis woke up in a hospital bed with his mother at his side. His severe concussion had left enormous swelling of his eyes, effectively closing them shut. Underneath them, the skin had discolored to shades of blue, brown and green. He heard his mother's whispered prayers and his brother crying. Lifting up the hand that seemed to be closest to Matt, he reached for his little brother.

"It's s'okay twip."

"TERRY!" His mother exclaimed. She too grabbed his hand and he felt both of them near him. The relief in their voices touched him.

"You guys okay?" Terry asked worriedly.

"Yes, sweetheart. We're okay." Mary whispered, kissing his hand gently.

"Wha...what happened?" Terry questioned. Trying as hard as he could, he could not recall the incident that caused his injury.

"Oh, it was Mom's driving. I told you girls shouldn't be allowed to drive." Matt teased his mother, breaking the tension with laughter.

"Mom? Can you call Bruce for me? I need him to know that I'm okay. Tell him to call Max if he needs anything before I'm up and around."

The hospital room went silent. The only noise was the television from the room next door.

"Mom?"

"Honey, I have some bad news..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Highly unusual, I must say but your request has been granted Mr. Wayne."

"For _both _of them?" Bruce would have held his breath, if he were still breathing that is.

"You must be in very close with the Almighty. Both requests were granted."

Bruce felt a rush of emotion wash over him. Unsure of what it was at first, after a few moments he finally realized it must be happiness. A strange feeling he noted one that he looked forward to getting used to. Still, a feeling of sadness remained within him, refusing stubbornly to leave.

As his placement Angel began to lead him toward an enormous sparkling white gateway a second Angel approached them, handing a note to Bruce's Angel. She smiled as she read it and then looked to him. She had grown quite fond of her charge with his tenacious, loyal spirit. No wonder she mused that the Lord was so pleased with him.

"Mr. Wayne, I have a note here that says there's been a mistake on your paper work. You were not allowed two wishes."

Bruce's thoughts raced to Terry and Ace; did this mean that he wouldn't be able to save them?

"Are you taking the wishes back?" He growled.

"No." She smiled. "Apparently, you were meant to receive an additional one."

His relief that the other wishes were to be left intact caused the first genuine smile to cross his face since he had been a small child.

"One more? Can it be... anything?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. I think you've proven that it can, indeed, be anything."

"In that case... I know EXACTLY what I want."

XXXXXXXXXX

Terry McGinnis knelt down in front of the gravesite that belonged to Bruce. His mentor had been far more of a friend and father figure than Terry had been willing to admit. Since learning of his loss, Terry had put off going to the cemetery. It made it that much more final, that much more real, to see his name engraved on the headstone. A towering stone erected beside his parent's graves, Bruce's ebony headstone was engraved in diamond cut style, glittering with the love and respect of those that held him in the highest esteem. A topped with an alabaster Angel, who's feathery wings looked soft enough to touch. Terry's eyes filled with tears as he read the inscription.

_**Bruce was a lot of things to those who were fortunate**_

_**enough to know him best. To some he was a son, to**_

_**others a friend and confidant, to a select few he was **_

_**a cherished lover, to those lost he became a mentor, **_

_**but above all else- Bruce was an adored Father...**_

_**BRUCE THOMAS WAYNE**_

_**Beloved Father of Dick, Tim and Terry**_

_**God Bless You and Keep You Safe Until We**_

_**All Meet Again...We Love You**_

Ace barked his disapproval at not seeing his name listed on the headstone. Terry was sure that must be the reason for his canine friend's discontent.

"It's okay boy. You're right here. See?" Terry pointed to part of the inscription and read it aloud.

"To some he was a friend and confidant. That's you boy. He was your friend, wasn't he?" Scratching Ace absent-mindedly behind the ears, Terry continued to look at the part that called Bruce his father. That's what he was; Terry knew it in his heart. His father. That's exactly what Bruce Wayne had become.

"I miss you old man. More than I ever thought possible. Mom told me what happened that night. I know you only fired me to make her happy, and me. You were always so worried about me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Bruce. I shouldn't have left you that night. I should have stayed. Demanded answers from you."

Ace barked and Terry smiled.

"Ace is right, I guess. You wouldn't have told me anything anyway. Still, I wish I could have told you goodbye. If you can hear me Bruce, I just want to say thanks. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. I'll never forget that, or you. I love you. I wish I had told you all this before... before it was too late. I'll always have to live with that."

Walking away from the grave, Terry paused. Turning back he envisioned Bruce standing there in his mind.

"Don't worry about Ace. I'll take good care of him. Mom feels so bad about what happened that she's letting me keep him. Oh and Gotham City will be okay too. I got a call last night from Dick Grayson. Seems he had some kind of weird dream in which he became my mentor while I carried on in the suit. Since he's officially retired from the Bludhaven Police Department now, he's moving back, going to stay at the Manor. He misses you badly, I could tell. He said you told him you love him in his dream. I'm glad you two finally worked it out. I know this probably sounds weird, but when I had the accident, I felt your presence. Nothing like what Dick described. I mean, you didn't say anything to me or anything but, I felt... You _were_ there, weren't you? Just like, I swear I can feel you here now..."

A sudden gust of autumn wind burst about, sending colorful leaves off to play in the breeze. Ace barked happily and wagged his tail, leaving Terry with tears and a smile, confident that he had been given his answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I... want to thank you. I guess I was somewhat rude at our first meeting." Bruce attempted an apology, unsure of exactly how it was done. At his placement Angel's laughter he smiled.

"Alright, I admit it, I was... difficult."

"You still are." She smiled. By the Heavens, his spirit was a handsome one indeed.

"Just because I talked you into pulling a few strings so I could talk to Terry at the cemetery."

"Technically, your three wishes were up with the dream that your son Dick was given."

"I know..." He smiled again and although she knew he was about to talk her into something else, she didn't care.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. I have a friend, Clark, well, Kal-El, he's gotten himself into some trouble..."

"Bruce! Are you just hanging around me to gain more wishes? She accused light heartedly.

"Of course not! Actually I'm hanging around you because of your beautiful wings." He smiled as he reached for them, delighted at their softness.

"All the Angels have wings, what makes mine so special?" She challenged.

"Because, you have a smile to match their beauty."

"Oh Brucie..." Her smile appeared even brighter now, at the compliment.

"What do you say you take me flying? You can show me around and we can discuss how to get my friend Clark out of this jam."

"You're using me again!" She pouted.

"Uh huh..." He admitted but then added "but you do have a beautiful smile."

Gently he felt himself being lifted upwards. "Alright Bruce. What was your friend's name again?"

"Clark, Clark Kent. And after we finish talking about him, maybe you can explain to me how I can get a set of wings like these."

"I think the Lord may have to add on an entire new level of Heaven, now that you're here Bruce."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't think that all of Heaven is big enough to support both you and that huge ego of yours..."

His laughter rang throughout the Heavens; Bruce Wayne was content at long last...

XXXXXXXXXX The End?


End file.
